You're Home
by anamandafrenzy
Summary: Coming home to the Feudal Era and the love of her life wasn't any easier the last time around. Their bond was solidified and their life began but what happens when someone threatens that again? When Kagome gets blocked away with something of Inuyasha's.. QuickShot Rated M bc I rate all my stories that way


It happened quickly. Too quickly. The day of her high school graduation, she did what she had always done. She ran to the hut and down to the well to tell Inuyasha everything. How happy she was, anything that had happened. But this time, when she looked into the well to have a conversation by herself, she saw it. The clear blue sky of the Fuedal Era. She could smell the flowing grass beside the well on the other side. The sound of the river clashing nearby and children playing. Without hesitation, she jumped in. The moment she landed, he was there. Three years and he was there waiting for her still.

They rushed to the village and she greeted everyone including her best friends with open arms. Expressing how much she missed them over the years. But it wasn't long before Inuyasha had pulled her away from everyone so they could be alone. It had taken her by surprise how forward he was being but it had been over three years since they had last seen each other. If he was ever going to figure out his feelings for her it was going to be within that time span and considering how they separated. She had found out he had his own hut now, by the tree. He had cleared some forest to make a home big enough for a family. Could be considered a town manor if it weren't the distance it was from the town. He had been preparing for her to come home. He knew she would.

That was the night he confessed his feelings in many ways. Kagome had always known how she felt and she was finally a woman enough to convey it. And he finally had the mindset to let it happen. She was happy and he was happy. Two months after living together, Kaede announced the girl pregnant. They couldn't be happier. And then the new battle came upon them. A demon who started by running the wolves out of the mountains who in turn came to the crew for help. Of course, they offered all the help in the world. And when this demon caught wind of the great Inuyasha being involved, he had to find a way to bring him down. Everyone knew how to get to Inuyasha- through his woman. And on the night of a full moon while Inuyasha was strategizing with Kouga and Ayame, Kagome was home alone. The demon knew this and kidnapped a very pregnant Kagome. Everyone knew the story of their love and lives together. How she was the girl from another time. A reincarnation. So he did what he could only guess would work. He threw her back down the well. To his surprise, it worked. The power of the full moon opened the well once again and by the time everyone had found out what happened it was closed again…

"Mama!" Takumi yelled.

"Taku, just put on the red shoes so we can go. Please? Mama needs to do some shopping for grandma. You look cute with anything on." She smiled at her son who was whining because his mother was making him figure out what to wear. He was three years old and already a little man in her eyes. He could tie his own shoes like a pro and didn't want anyone near him when he was going to the bathroom because he was 'a big kid now'.

The day she had been thrown back into her time was a hellish day. She was 3 months pregnant which was half the time of pregnancy for the child of a dog demon. Even though she were human and priestess, Takumi had come out half demon just as his father. Turns out, once you go half demon, you can really get less demon. He has his father's hair and ears but her chocolate eyes and cute nose.

It had taken a whole year after secretly giving birth to Takumi for her to go back out in society. She had to be trained like her by her grandfather who apparently actually knew a few things about the priest life. She had to learn how to actually harness her powers for her son's sake. To hide his true nature and to help him grow as a half demon while still being a human. To be his mother the right way, she needed to learn how to use her powers and she did. For an entire year, she never gave up. Two years after that and she's a full blown priestess in secret. She can hide her sons features and still train him in demon ways and to act as a human on a daily basis. It made her happy as ever to see him grow in so many ways.

Of course, it made her cry as well. There would be night after night where she would bawl her eyes out after Takumi went to sleep. Just thinking about how much he resembled his father. In features and in personality. Especially in temper tantrums. She'd cry forever at the thought of Inuyasha. He would never get to see the son he had. Never get to know just how much like his father he was. How smart, brave, and strong he was growing. This kept her up at nights. Sometimes she found herself crying at the well or the tree, or just the living room. It didn't matter where.

"Kagome did you get lettuce?"

"Yea, I did. Here-" Kagome handed her mother the last of her bags.

"Good, good. I should get dinner ready. Can you get everyone to wash up?" Kaori asked and Kagome left the kitchen.

"Taku! Come here please?" Kagome called out.

"Yes, mama?" He came inside.

"I need you to wash up for dinner okay?"

"Ma?"

"Yes, baby?"

"There's a weird smell outside." He scrunched his nose.

"A weird smell?"

"Yea. It smells familiar though.."

"Do you even know what familiar means? Go wash up and tell your uncle to do the same." She shoo'd her son upstairs with a tap on the butt and the boy was off in a fit of giggles. She laughed and went to close the front door that he had left open. She took a sniff of the air and something stung in her heart. There was a familiar scent. The scent of grass from what she still thinks of as home. Gramps must be working up something in the hut again to open the well. Despite his distaste for her old constant travels and the half demon with an attitude, once he found out about Takumi, he started doing everything in his power to get that well to open again. But after three years of it, Kagome's heart couldn't handle anymore hoping. She has her son to worry about and that's it.

Dinner was quick and Eri had come over to say hi when the family was just hanging out. They watched some tv together and chased Takumi around the house for a bit before it was time for bed. Everyone had work the next day and Souta still had school.

When the next morning came, she dropped Takumi off at daycare after concealing him and took herself to work.

"Morning hun!" Ayumi called as she greeted her at their desk. They were co front desk workers at an entertainment business. The hours were fulltime and the pay was really good for the little work they did. They were checking people in and out of the building and holding calls for separate departments. It was tedious but it paid for their lives like career work would. Kagome had only just graduated when she had flown back to the feudal era and pregnant when she was forced back less than a year later. She didn't really have time to do the degree chasing. Ayumi was currently enrolled while working full time here and Kagome found herself jealous of that fact. All the way until she would come home and a flying half demon ran into her arms. That jealousy would dissipate.

"I think you got flowers again.." Ayumi giggled. Kagome's head shot up and out of her thoughts to see the flower delivery man coming up to her again. This has been happening for the past month. If Kagome wasn't so hung up on the father of her son, she would have found it endearing. Instead, it was tedious. She often found herself missing the time when Inuyasha came home with a load of rabbit and fish for dinner rather than flowers.

"Miss Kagome?" The young boy came up to her. He already knew her. This was- what, the 6th time?

"Hi, Kyou. Thanks again."

"You really should just date the guy. You know my shop charges way too much for these things" He laughed and said his goodbyes.

"I mean, I agree…" Ayumi mumbled and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Kagome! Come on! I mean, I don't know who that guy was but he's nowhere to be seen right? You should get out there- for Takumi even!" Ayumi argued and Kagome just ignored her. They went through this conversation at least twice a day. According to everyone they knew, Kagome had been engaged when she got pregnant but her fiancée had disappeared near her due date. It sounds messed up but it's not like any other story would have been nicer and there was no way in hell she was going to tell people that his father had died or something. Her time learning to be a priestess had risen her knowledge of superstitions.

"Higurashi?" His voice rang through the building parking lot. It was smooth and deep and incredibly attracting. But for Kagome, it just pulled her out of her thoughts rather abruptly. She turned around to find one of the company's executives had called her out. The very man that keeps sending her flowers.

"Yes, sir?" She asked, clutching her car keys.

"Did you like today's flowers?" He asked.

"You really shouldn't be doing that, sir. Other workers may begin to talk." She scolded and he chuckled.

"Let them. My interest in you is nothing I wish to hide." He spoke so elegantly. As if every word he'll ever speak had been rehearsed time and time again. Nothing like the aggressive impulsive man she was in love with from another time.

"That is a personal issue of your own, sir. It should not be made public to the world like that."

"If I keep it private, you don't even spare a glance in my direction. At least this makes you scold me from time to time. Almost like we're dating" He smirked and she sighed.

"I really have to be getting home. I'm sorry-"

"Wait wait- I've offended you, haven't I? I'm sorry, truly. I'm only joking. I just wish you'd give me a tiny bit of your time. I promise I'm not a bore or stuck up. I just want to show you that."

In her mind, all she could think was, be rude. Insult me. Fight with me because those were all the things that I would be doing with Inuyasha. They'd be fighting over who should discipline their son. Fighting over what she made for dinner. Fighting over Inuyasha teaching Takumi how to fight to early on. It was everything she wanted but she knew she was never going to have. What Takumi was never going to have. Takumi came to mind. He needed a father. But he would never have one because of what he was. She could never bring anyone into their lives because that would mean coming clean about him. She was never going to risk that and she could never do that to Inuyasha no matter if she never saw him again. She would never have another man raise his son. It was the biggest insult of all, whether he knew of it or not.

"I really am sorry but I can't.." She bowed and raced to her car in embarrassment. She drove faster than ever home. The steps up to the shrine were like heaven for her mind. The closer she got up the stairs the less her mind was filled with thoughts of the real world. Only thoughts of Takumi came through and that he'd be running into her arms within seconds. But as she came closer to her home that smell came back. But it was stronger. It was the smell of… campfire. Firewood and burning rabbit meat. A smell she'd never forget. She ran up those last few flights of stairs. No one was outside. It was too quiet.

She knew that smell. She smelled it so many times before jumping. Before switching. She raced faster than ever into the house to find Takumi waiting at the door with a curious look on his face.

"Mama, that smell is back.." He said in a low voice. She picked him up like nothing and ran upstairs. It was always there. That one bag she had packed for a potential case. She grabbed it and a coat for Takumi without thinking and ran back downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen and came out after the commotion. Once she saw Kagome looking frantic with the bag in her hand, she covered her mouth.

"Oh my.."

"I don't know but I have to try.." Kagome could almost cry right now. Her mother came over and gave them a strong hug and a kiss on both their foreheads. On the way out, Souta was there and he did the same. She gave gramps a quick hug and ran into the well. She looked down and only saw dirt but the smell was even stronger. Takumi was covering his nose.

"Mama, what are we doing?" He looked at her and she pinched his cheeks.

"We're trying to go home, baby." She took one last look at her family waiting at the hut doors and leaped with whatever faith she had left.

She was waiting for the dirt. Waiting for the landing that she had to protect Takumi from. Waiting to have to hold back her tears at another failed attempt at hope. She was waiting for the smell the vanish and feel stupid yet again. But it didn't. She was met with the welcoming purple light she had been dreaming of for three years. And when that light vanished, she looked up to see the blue sky she's been dying to see. When they landed softly she had to put Takumi down because the only thing she could do was cry. Her bag fell and she fell to her knees. She was still in her work clothes but didn't care as her knees dug into the dirt and occasional broken demon bone. She just bawled loudly and Takumi was confused and just patted her hair. Within seconds she heard a crack and as if she never stopped living in the feudal era, she pushed Takumi behind her in a protective stance until she saw it. The silver hair flashing and blocking the sunlight. She almost couldn't see him from the tears falling harder.

"Kagome?" He called out and she cried harder and fell again. He jumped down to her. Takumi was still being hidden behind her but now it was only because he was too small to be seen.

"It's.. really..yo-you." She forced out between cries. "Inuyasha!" She jumped on him and he held his ground. The jump didn't phase him and he picked her up and held her tightly.

"You're home.." He whispered into her ear and she stopped crying. She was home.

"Mama…" Takumi called from behind her and she could feel Inuyasha's ears perk up. And she saw his face once his eyes settled on the little boy standing in the corner. At the moment, Takumi was concealed because he had just come home from day care. Inuyasha put Kagome down but stood in shock and when Kagome walked over to him and lifted the concealment, Inuyasha almost fell over.

"That's..."

"Yea.. That's your son."


End file.
